This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The long-term goal of this project is to identify and characterize the machinery by which presynaptic proteins mediate neurotransmitter release, with a view towards providing fundamental information for understanding of how these neural mechanisms might become distorted in many neurological disorders. Specific Aim The objective of this proposal is to investigate the function of VSM1 (v-SNARE master protein 1) in synaptic terminals.